The Melancholy of Amu and Haruhi
by AmuletHaruhi
Summary: Haruhi established the SOS brigade last year in May, and we are already in our last year at school. During that period I happened to be involved in a world-cramping incident. Well, let's just leave that aside. It was half-way during the year when they cam
1. Chapter 1

**AmuletHaruhi: KONNICHIWA MINA! **

**Amu: Oh cool. A new fan fiction **

**AmuletHaruhi: YEAH BAYBAY! This is also my first one. Yay! Please give me feedback! And I don't own Shugo Chara or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**KYONS POV**

Haruhi established the SOS brigade last year in May, and we are already in our last year at North High. Actually, during that period I happened to be involved in a world-cramping incident. Well, let's just leave that aside. It was half-way during the year when _they_ came_. _

In class we were learning about pi. Not the delicious kind. Haruhi was sitting behind me, looking out the window. Somehow, I got stuck with her sitting behind me again. Ahh… at least I had a window seat.

"KYON! LOOK AT HER" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She really has to stop doing that. Everyone was looking our way.

"What?"

"That GIRL!" She was pointing to a pink hair transfer student, being showed around by our class rep. I was wondering where she had gotten to (and no, this wasn't Ryoko, the psycho who tried to kill me last year. Ah… good times)

"What about her?" I asked. There was nothing strange about this girl, except for the pink hair.

"Don't worry" Haruhi mumbled. There was no way she would let this go.

At lunchtime, I stayed in the room with Taniguchi and Kunikida before heading of the SOS Brigade Club Room. This was going to be fun. Thankfully Haruhi was yet to arrive. Surprisingly, there was someone I was not expecting.

**AMUS POV**

FOUR HOURS EARLIER

Ugg… it should be illegal to make teenagers get up so early. Also, as an added extra, I was meant to start at North High today. "mmmmm….. no" I mumbled to Ran, Miki and Su "let me sleep"

"HURRY UP AMU-CHAN!" Ran screamed in my ear.

"Okay, first STOP DOING THAT! And I'll get up in a minuet"

My mum poked her head through the door "Amu-chan, hurry up please. You have to get to school early today. Aren't you excited?"

Oh joy. I quickly put my new uniform on. Then, I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I said goodbye to Mum, Dad and Ami and started to walk to school. I was trying to navigate my way to North High, with Ran, Miki and Su yelling "Go this way, go that way." I felt two hands under my chin.

"Aggh... WHAT THE HELL?" I was being pulled back into an ally way.

"IKUTO?" I yelled in surprise "I thought you were still in Europe looking for your father" I noticed that he was also wearing a North High uniform.

"I thought I'd come see you" he purred "and there's someone here to meet you." He pointed to a girl standing on the side of the ally, staring at us. She had short grey hair and was also in a North High uniform.

"Who's she?" asked Miki. The three chara's were hiding behind my shoulder.

"This is Nagato Yuki. She is also a senior, but she's in Class 3-A." How did Ikuto seem to know everything?

Yuki walked you to me, standing only a few centimetres away from the Chara's. She looked directly at them and murmured "Hide them. SOS Club room at lunchtime" Then she walked down the alleyway. Ran, Miki and Su climbed into my bag. "Bye Amu" Miki said.

I gave a confused look to Ikuto. He chuckled at me and said "Do you need help getting to school?" I blushed furiously. Damn he's got me. I followed him down the alley way Yuki went. The silence was uncomfortable. "So…. do you... um… like cheese?" WHY THEY HELL DID I SAY THAT? He chuckled at me some more.

"Did you find your father?" I asked breaking the silence again. Ikuto didn't say anything. I saw a sign for North High in the distance. I guess we were close.

"Where do we go first?" I asked.

"The office is this way" We walked down past the lockers to the Office.

"Hello, are you new students here?" asked a cheery office attendant.

"Umm… yeah, I think I'm in 3-B" beside me, Ikuto chuckled "What's so funny?"

"We'll be classmates this year" Oh crap.

"Okay then, I have all your paperwork here, um Hinamori-san and Tsukiyomi-san. You are in Class 3-B this year and I'll just get your class representative…" she sent another attendant to get the class rep "Her name is Takara Miyuki-san. Here she is now…" she said pointing to a pink-haired girl, just coming down the stairs. "Hello Takara-san. This is Tsukiyomi-san and Hinamori-san. Can you please show them around the school?" The attendant said, getting back to her paperwork.

"Hello, welcome to North High" Miyuki spoke with a soft, polite voice. "I will be your class rep for the rest of the year. Are there any clubs you'd be interested in?"

"Umm... Not really" Ikuto and I said at the same time.

"Okay, well this is the office and out there is the…." After a tour of the main building we went out to the yard. I feel something move inside my bag. We were crossing the sports field to another building "This is where all of the clubs are based" Miyuki explained.

Ran jumped out of my bag. "I'M BORED CAN WE COME OUT YET!" Miyuki seems unfazed.

"HOLY SHIT" That got her attention. She gave me a puzzled look. "Uhh... a bee?"

"KYON! Look at…" Ikuto looked up to a window and snatched Ran out of the air. He was looking at a girl who was staring at me. I turned away and took Ran back.

"What are you doing? Yuki told you to stay hidden." I whispered to her. She huffed as I put her back in my bag. I turned to Ikuto "Where's Yoru anyway?"

"Dunno. Probably out with his friends" Typical of him not to know where his Shugo Chara was.

After seeing all of the school, it was lunchtime. Ikuto went off somewhere and I went to the SOS Brigade Club room.

**AmuletHaruhi: I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKE IT! **

**Ikuto: What's your name?**

**AmuletHaruhi: *winks* Classified Information. Please Rate and Review. I haven't written chapter two so please give me some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AmuletHaruhi: this chapter was hard to write cos I copied out Yuki's speech to Kyon, explaining all the confusing alien stuff :(. And I LOVE ANIME!**

**Amu: NYAHAHA I'M AN ANIME CHARACTER! (And random much?)**

**AmuletHaruhi: … shut up**

**Amu: My favourite anime is Shugo Chara!**

**AmuletHaruhi: NO SHIT SHERLOCK! I love Negima! And Haruhi and Shugo Chara and Lucky Star … (BLAH BLAH)**

**Amu: *Gets gun* hmm... let's see….**

**Ikuto: AmuletHaruhi owns nothing (literally)**

**AmuletHaruhi: YOU ARE ALL EVIL!**

AMUS POV

I opened the door, not sure what to expect. It's not like the name gave anything away. Nagato was sitting in the corner reading a book. She looked up. To my surprise, there was another girl in the room, wearing a long purple and white maid costume. "Ummmmmm…. Are you Hinamori-san by any chance?" She said nervously "I'm Asahina Mikuru…. Pleased to meet you"

"Yeah, umm… what does the SOS Brigade actually do?" I asked. Nagato sat down at the table in the middle of the room. I sat opposite her.

"Umm… would you like some tea?" I accepted and faced Nagato. She studied my face intently.

"I have called you here to talk about Suzumiya Haruhi" she began in monotone "and myself. That is what I need to talk about."

"umm... whose Suzumiya Haruhi" She ignored me and continued.

"This is difficult to convey in words. Discrepancies may arise during the transmission of data. Regardless… listen. Suzumiya Haruhi and I are not ordinary humans. I am not referring to the absence of universally accepted personality traits. She and I are different from the vast majority of humans like yourself. An organic life contact-purpose humanoid interface… created by the Data Integration Thought Entity which supervises this galaxy. That would be me."

"Ummmmm… come again?" I said, utterly lost. I looked out through door's glass part and saw Ikuto standing looking out the window.

"In more common terminology…. I would be classified as an alien. My job is to observe Suzumiya Haruhi and report all obtained data to the Integration Thought Entity. That is the task I have performed since I was born three years ago. During the past four years, no uncertain elements appeared and the situation was very stable. However, last year an irregular factor came. That would be Kyon. From the perspective of the Data Integration Thought Entity, the third planet of this solar system at the edge of the Milky Way held no significant merit. However, Earth as it is called by its present inhabitant life forms was home the evolution of bipedal organic life forms whom developed cognitive ability which could be considered intelligence and consequently, the planet grew in significance. Perhaps they possessed the potential to break free of the cul-de-sac of auto evolution into which they have fallen. The emergence of self-awareness among…. (**SORRY I CBF WRITING THE REST OF THIS IMA CUT TO THE CHASE) **…. Four years ago, we observed a data flare unlike any other witnessed on this planet. An explosion of data erupting from a region of a bow-shaped archipelago (Japan) instantly shrouded the planet and diffused into outer space. At its centre was Suzumiya Haruhi. Over the past four years a number of inquiries have been performed examining the existence known as Suzumiya Haruhi from all perspectives. So we wish to keep her happy or closed spaces start appear"

I looked at her with a lost look.

"Ask Koizumi"

"STOP THIS!" I yelled "GIVE ME A STRIGHT ANSWER!" She had the same expression. What is with her? Mikuru stepped forward. She seemed the shy sort.

"Nagato-san is trying to tell you… umm... Suzumiya-san has god-like powers. Nagato-san is an-" A boy came through the door "Lemme guess… one of Nagato or Koizumi's 'friends'"

"Kyon-kun!" Mikuru said joyfully! "Would you like some tea?"

"ARGGHH!" I yelled. I was getting angry now. "Would you tell me what is going on?"

"Umm... what are you telling her?" Kyon (I think) asked. Nagato pointed to herself and returned to her book. It must be interesting. T_T

"Why are you telling her?" Kyon asked. Nagato walked over to me. She reached for the box I keep my Shugo Chara's in. I battered her hand away but she grabbed it. She pulled out the three eggs. Ran, Miki and Su popped out and said hello to Nagato. Kyon stared at them in awe, as did Mikuru.

"Can you see them? Do you have Shugo Chara's?"

"No. We are 'special'" Kyon chuckled to himself. He saw the death stare I was giving him and said "I should explain. Okay in simple terms, this is the SOS Brigade. Nagato here is an 'alien' I guess… created by the Data Integration Thought Entity and Asahina-san is a time traveller. Koizumi Itsuki is and esper and I am completely normal. Oh… and not to forget our leader, Haruhi Suzumiya. She is the creator and… uh… editor of the universe.

**AH: Sorry for not uploading quickly-er. Although so far only Sasha has read it ****. I've already started writing the next chapter and sorry for this being all Amu's but Kyon already knows what's going on **

**Kyon: DAMN STRAIGHT! **

**Ikuto, Amu, AH: …**

**Ikuto: When did he come in?**

**Kyon: WHEN I FUC-**

**Amu: SHUT UP NO ONE CARES!**

**Itsuki: I care… baby**

**Everyone: Creepy much….**

**AH: THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
